The invention relates to a device for connecting tube or pipe ends. One such device has a tensioning lever lock formed from a tensioning lever and a spring and two shell parts, which are connected at one end by means of a hinge bolt, the hinge bolt penetrating the interengaging shell parts, while the opposite ends of the shells are pressed against each other by the tensioning level lock.
These devices have inwardly projecting flanges, in each case, on both sides of the shell halves, the flanges being capable of engaging behind an outer collar on a pipe end or on a nozzle, thus serving to attach a tube and/or being capable of pressing the tube intself on to the nozzle.
In all of the known prior art devices the shell halves are of different shape. This is due to the fact that the two shell halves are connected together differently in each case at opposite ends.
The necessity of two different types of shell brings about a corresponding expense in manufacture and stock-keeping.